Identitaet - Episode I
by CallieBee1
Summary: Special Agent Grace Lantern wird überraschend nach Los Angeles versetzt. Sie freut sich darüber, hat sie sich doch dort in einen Mann verliebt. Allerdings weiß ihr Verehrer nichts von ihrer wahren Identität als NCIS Agentin, bisher zumindest. Pairing: Callen / OC
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Verträumt blickte Grace aus dem Flugzeugfenster und genoss den grandiosen Ausblick auf Los Angeles. In wenigen Minuten würde die Maschine landen und sie entkam endlich dem miesen Wetter in Washington, D.C. Natürlich würde sie ihr Leben an der Ostküste schrecklich vermissen, schließlich wuchs sie dort auf und alle ihre Freunde und Kollegen lebten dort, aber sie hatte sich verliebt. In diese Stadt und in Brandon.

Eigentlich war ihre Versetzung erst für den nächsten Monat geplant, aber ein herber Schlag für die Mitarbeiter des Office for Special Projects machte ihre schnellst mögliche Anwesenheit erforderlich. Einer ihrer leitenden Agents, Special Agent Callen, wurde vor achtundvierzig Stunden durch mehrere Schüsse schwer verletzt und es war noch nicht einmal klar ob er es überleben würde, geschweige denn wann er wieder einsatzfähig sei. Jetzt sollte sie vorerst, neben ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe, sein Team übernehmen.

Director Vance war gar nicht bewusst, dass er Grace mit dieser schnellen Versetzung eigentlich nur einen Gefallen tat. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, Brandon wieder zu sehen. Drei Monate war sie damals beruflich in der Stadt und so oft es ging verbrachten sie Zeit miteinander. Sie verliebte sich in ihn, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Es schien auch ganz so, als würde es ihm ähnlich gehen, denn nach ihrer Abreise hielten sie weiterhin Kontakt. Das war gar nicht so selbstverständlich in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass fast sieben Stunden Flug und eine Tarnidentität zwischen ihnen lagen. Er wusste nicht, wer sie wirklich war und was sie machte aber das wollte Grace unbedingt ändern.

Endlich landete der Flieger und sie wurde langsam ungeduldig. Die hübsche Agentin konnte es kaum erwarten wieder die kalifornische Sonne auf ihrer Haut zu spüren und außerdem wollte sie Brandon ganz dringend anrufen. Natürlich hatte sie ihm direkt nach ihrem Gespräch mit Vance über ihre Versetzung berichtet, mit einer Kurznachricht. Ans Telefon ging er in diesem Moment nicht, vermutlich war er zu beschäftigt.

Eigentlich hatte Grace seit dieser SMS nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Weder eine Nachricht, eine Email oder einen Anruf bekam sie von ihm. Doch sie ignorierte es. Viel zu sehr war sie mit packen, verabschieden und sich auf Brandon freuen beschäftigt, als dass sie es hätte bemerken können. Dann würde er es eben erfahren, wenn sie schon in Los Angeles war. Auf das überraschte Gesicht, war sie jetzt schon gespannt. Doch die Überraschung ließ einige Zeit auf sich warten. Und Brandon, war nicht der Einzige der überrascht sein sollte.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

…_sechs Monate später._

Mit einem leichten Seufzer lehnte Grace sich zurück, rutschte tief in ihren Bürostuhl und schloss noch einmal die Augen. Die Nacht war nicht so geruhsam, wie die hübsche Agentin es sich erwünscht hatte, sie war immer noch erschöpft und fürchterlich überarbeitet. Der Job hier in Los Angeles forderte sie mehr, als sie erwartet hatte.

Sie fröstelte ein wenig vor Müdigkeit und rieb sich über ihre nackten Unterarme. Ihre Haut hatte nicht mehr den üblichen Karamellton, sondern war durch die kalifornische Sonne viel dunkler, fast dunkelbraun, geworden. Ihr langes, gelocktes Haar hingegen wurde immer heller und sogar einige leicht blonde Strähnen traten zwischen den sonst dunklen Locken hervor. Sie war hübsch, gar keine Frage, aber sie war keine Durchschnittsamerikanerin.

Geboren wurde sie irgendwo am Hindukusch, adoptiert und aufgezogen von einer amerikanischen Offiziersfamilie, entwickelte sie sich zu einer vorbildlichen Patriotin und Bundesagentin. Es war naheliegend, das der Nahe Osten ihr Spezialgebiet war, aber ebenso glänzte sie mit fundiertem Wissen über Südamerika. In den letzten zwei Jahren arbeitete Grace mit Hochdruck daran, Handelsbeziehungen zwischen Al Quaida und südamerikanischen Drogenkartellen aufzudecken. Das war auch der Anlass für ihre Versetzung nach Kalifornien, der Aufbau einer Task Force zur Bekämpfung terroristischer Aktivitäten jeglicher Art auf amerikanischen Boden. Dummerweise war der Etat des NCIS so klein, dass diese Task Force bisher nur aus ihr selbst bestand. Noch nicht einmal eine konkrete, passende Beschreibung war diese Sondereinheit dem NCIS wert.

Frustriert strich sie sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Dass Grace sich momentan immer noch um Callens Team kümmern musste, vereinfachte die Sache nicht gerade.

„Grace?" eine Hand winkte direkt vor ihrem Gesicht. „Agent Lantern, guten Morgen." flötete jemand. Sie musste den Kopf weit in den Nacken legen, um ihren Gesprächspartner ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Morgen, Nate." brummte sie. Seit Tagen schlich der Teampsychologe schon um sie herum, irgendwas war da im Busch. Vermutlich sollte er in Hettys Auftrag etwas über ihre Stressresistenz in Erfahrung bringen. Neben den aktuellen Fällen, war nämlich der halbjährliche Bericht für ihre so wahnsinnig spezielle One-Woman Task Force fällig.

Kaffeschlürfend lehnte der schlaksige Mann sich nun an ihren Schreibtisch.

„Und, was machst du?" fragte er ganz unbefangen.

„Dir beim Kaffee trinken zu sehen und mich darüber ärgern, dass ich noch keinen bekommen habe." antwortete die hübsche Agentin schnippisch und stand auf, um sich auch eine Tasse zu holen.

Sie angelte sie sich einen Becher vom Regal und goss sich frischen, heißen Kaffee ein. „Mmhh…" summte sie und musste schon wieder an _ihn_ denken. Wie sie ihn das erste Mal traf, in einem Cafe in Venice. Sie erinnerte sich an jede Sekunde dieses Tages und auch seine Küsse… Gedankenverloren strich sie leicht mit ihren Fingern über ihre Lippen. Selbst die Erinnerung daran war noch nicht verblasst. Es war das erste Mal nach sehr langer Zeit, dass sie jemandem ihr Herz öffnete und dann…pffffffffffffffff.

Wut stieg in ihr hoch und sie ballte eine Faust. Grace war enttäuscht von sich selbst, dass sie Brandon, auch nach einem halben Jahr, immer noch nicht vergessen konnte. Nie wieder hatte sie etwas von ihm gehört, seit sie ihm damals, direkt nach dem Gespräch mit Vance, von ihrer Rückkehr nach Los Angeles erzählte. Er war einfach nicht mehr erreichbar, wie tot, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben.

Manchmal erwischte sie sich selbst dabei, wie sie heimlich auf der Strasse nach ihm Ausschau hielt, nur um ihn zur Rede stellen zu können und um ihm Eine runter zu hauen, ja das hätte er verdient. Er hatte sie mit Anfang Dreißig in den absoluten Liebeskummer getrieben. Tagelang saß sie heulend auf dem Sofa, im grässlichsten Jogger den sie besaß und mit der größten Packung Schoko Bons die sie kriegen konnte. Abwechselnd telefonierte sie immer wieder mit ihrer Mom oder mit Abby und wenn sie gerade nicht telefonierte, sang sie diesen einen verdammten Song von Snow Patrol, der ihr nicht aus dem Kopf ging, immer und immer wieder.

„Sag mal, Grace hast du …" Nate stand plötzlich mit ein paar Akten und seinem Tablet-PC in der Hand direkt neben ihr. Sie zuckte zusammen und verschüttete ein wenig heißen Kaffee über ihre Hand.

„Verdammt Nate!" meckerte sie, „bist du ein Stalker?" Er zeigte keinerlei Regung auf diese provokante Frage.

„Nein, nur der Teampsychologe." erinnerte er sie trocken an seine eigentliche Funktion. Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ist das nicht dasselbe?" Sie war ein wenig stinkig und hielt ihre Hand unter kaltes, fließendes Wasser während sie Nate vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Es wurde unruhig im OSP. Grace konnte wahrnehmen wie einige Stimmen freudig jemanden willkommen hießen. Sie hörte Sams unverwechselbares Gelächter, dieser Mann war wie ein Bär und fürsorglich wie eine Bärenmutter. Die letzten Monate hatten sie eng zusammengearbeitet und Sam erwies sich als zuverlässiger Partner. Allerdings hat er sie hart auf die Probe gestellt, bevor die hübsche Agentin sein Vertrauen gewann. Insbesondere im Nahkampftraining nahm Sam sie hart ran. Grace hatte verständlicherweise ihre Schwierigkeiten kräftemäßig gegen den Ex – Navy Seal anzukommen, aber dafür war sie wesentlich ausdauernder und flinker als er. Seit einiger Zeit, sah der große, schwarze Agent sie endlich als wichtigen Teil des Teams an.

„Callen ist wieder da!" sagte Nate mehr zu einer imaginären Person, die vor ihm stand als zu ihr und ging zügig in Richtung der Geräuschkulisse. Grace verdrehte ungesehen die Augen. Oh ja, der sagenumwobene Special Agent G Callen, sie konnte es manchmal wirklich nicht mehr ertragen wie sehr er von seinem Team verehrt wurde. Callen hier, Callen da.

Als Grace hier angefangen hatte, konnte sie noch Verständnis dafür aufbringen, schließlich hat Callen nur knapp überlebt. Sie war die letzte die es nicht nachvollziehen konnte, aber irgendwann musste auch mal gut sein mit der Heldenverehrung. Besonders mit Kensi geriet sie deswegen immer wieder aneinander. Sam konnte sich allerdings mit Anekdoten über seinen Freund und Partner auch nicht zurückhalten.

„Na dann." sie raffte sich auf um Agent Callen auch endlich kennenzulernen. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, um nicht wieder unerwartet an Brandon denken zu müssen und ging entschlossen zu der kleine Gruppe Agents die sich gebildet hatte.

Sam kam freudig ein Schritt auf sie zu, als er seine hübsche Kollegin sah. Er grinste wie ein Kind am Weihnachtsmorgen, man sie ihm an wie sehr er sich über Callens Rückkehr freute. Mit leichtem Kopfschütteln erwiderte Grace sein Lächeln.

„Wenn ich dir dann endlich vorstellen darf, das ist mein Partner Special Agent G Callen." sagte er feierlich. Doch noch versperrte Sam ihr die Sicht. Sie sah verlegen auf ihre noch feuchte Hand und trocknete sie schnell an ihrer Hose, als der große schwarze Mann beiseitetrat. Grace hob den Kopf und schüttelte sich leicht die Locken aus dem Gesicht, doch was sie dann sah, übertraf alle ihre Erwartungen.

Wie einzelne heftige Blitze schossen ihr die Erinnerungen in den Kopf. Ihr Herz schlug heftig und drohte in ihrer Brust zu platzen, ihr Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren um alle Eindrücke zu verarbeiten und ihre Augen starrten einfach nur. Sie starrte ihn an. Brandon. Brandon stand urplötzlich vor ihr. Sie atmete seinen unverwechselbaren Geruch ein, sah in seine unglaublich blauen Augen, die sie immer so fesselten und dann berührte er ihre Hand. Es kostete sie viel Konzentration zu verhindern, dass ihr die Gesichtszüge entglitten.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Sam hat schon viel von dir erzählt." sagte Callen. Nicht eine Regung im Gesicht ließ auch nur ansatzweise eine überraschte Mimik erkennen. Er musste ein verdammt guter Undercover Agent sein. Er war so gut, dass die hübsche Agentin selbst für einen Moment dachte, Callen würde Brandon nur zum verwechseln ähnlich sehen, doch das Gefühl seiner Hand in ihrer, belehrte sie eines Besseren. Diese Hand hatte so oft ihre gehalten, so oft über ihre Wange gestreichelt und so oft viel intimere Gegenden ihres Körpers erforscht als nur ihre Handinnenflächen.

„Ja, freut mich auch und Sam spricht pausenlos von dir. Du wurdest wirklich schmerzlich vermisst." Grace sprach überaus freundlich, auch sie beherrschte ihr Handwerk. Die hübsche Agentin konnte es nicht fassen, dass er hier vor ihr stand. Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet aber damit…niemals. Die Wut stieg wieder in ihr hoch und sie kämpfte gegen den überaus mächtigen Impuls ihm Eine zu kleben. Es fiel ihr wirklich schwer, denn in ihrem Kopf hallten immer wieder unglaublich ordinäre, aber durchaus phantasievolle Schimpfworte, für ihren Ex – Liebhaber, oder besser gesagt neuen Kollegen.

„Na, na wir wollen mal nicht übertreiben." schäkerte Sam und legte sowohl Callen, als auch Grace eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie anerkennend. Er bemerkte nicht wirklich, was sich gerade zwischen den beiden abspielte.

Hetty entging so etwas natürlich nicht. Sie hatte sich bereits auf dem Treppenabsatz zu ihrem Büro positioniert, um ihren wiederkehrenden Agent in Empfang zu nehmen und beobachtete die Szenerie genau. Ihr war der Moment nicht entgangen, auch wenn er nur Sekundenbruchteile andauerte, in dem Grace durchaus überrascht wirkte. Auch jetzt blieb der Dame nicht verborgen, dass Callen und die hübsche Agentin immer wieder zweifelhafte Blicke austauschten. Sie ahnte das Schlimmste und machte sich darauf gefasst, dass die Arbeit in den nächsten Wochen vermutlich nicht leichter werden würde.

Die Gruppe Agents löste sich allmählichen auf und jeder ging wieder seinen Pflichten nach. Callen bewegte sich zu Hettys Büro, die bereits auf ihn wartete.

„Hetty," säuselte er ironisch, „ich hab ihr Lächeln vermisst." Doch Henrietta Lange verzog nur das Gesicht und winkte den Agent in ihr Büro.

Total in Gedanken versunken ließ sich Grace auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Sie war wütend, enttäuscht und unglaublich verwirrt. Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände und versuchte die Situation mit klarem Verstand zu erfassen. Das war gar nicht so einfach, hatte ebendieser doch gerade kapituliert. Verzweifelt ließ sie ihren Lockenkopf auf den Schreibtisch sinken.

„Also Grace, wegen gerade, was ich dich fragen wollte…." Nate stand schon wieder neben ihr.

„Nicht jetzt, Nate!" fauchte Grace auf die Tischplatte. Sie versuchte zu begreifen, dass Brandon gar nicht existierte. Der Mann, den sie im letzten halben Jahr so sehr vermisst und zugleich verflucht hatte, war Special Agent G Callen, ihr Kollege.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Grace spürte wie ihr warmer Atem von der Tischplatte abprallte und wieder in ihr Gesicht strömte. Resigniert schloss sie die Augen. Sie wünschte sich nur eine Mütze Schlaf, um dann endlich aus diesem Alptraum wieder aufzuwachen. Nein, an dieser grausigen, verwirrenden Realität wollte sie nicht länger teilnehmen. Was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei? Erst meldete er sich nicht, dann stand er plötzlich vor ihr und tat so, als wäre sie eine völlig Fremde. War sie ihm etwa so zuwider, war sie nur sein kleines, dreckiges Spielzeug gewesen?

Die Wut kroch langsam aus ihrem Bauch in ihren Magen und sorgte für einen unangenehmen Druck auf ihr Frühstück. Unaufhaltsam kroch die Aggression über ihre Galle in ihren Hals und ein fast unvermeidbarer Würgereflex ließ Grace endlich den Kopf wieder heben, sie musste sicher gehen ihr Nahrung auch bei sich zu behalten. Nate stand schon wieder neben ihr, ja ihre Realität war wirklich grausig.

„So wie ich dich kenne, willst du die bestimmt haben." sagte er und wedelte mit einer Akte. ‚Callen, G' stand auf der braunen Pappe. Grace atmete tief durch, die Wut bahnte sich wieder ihren Weg an die Oberfläche, doch sie riss sich zusammen. Sie schlug die Akte auf und überflog einige Punkte. Nach wenigen Sekunden hob die hübsche Agentin ihren Blick wieder.

„Ist das dein Ernst, Nate?" fragte sie ziemlich angefressen. „Eine Seite?" fragte sie den Teampsychologen ungläubig.

„Mehr gibt es ohne zusätzliche, schriftlich Anfrage nicht über ihn." erklärte er unschuldig. Grace sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Und?" jetzt wurde sie etwas ungeduldig, Nate wusste doch ganz genau was sie wollte. „Was kannst du mir über ihn sagen?" Sie hoffte darauf, er würde sich mindestens ein wenig verplappern, aber er schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf.

„Ich werde weder dir etwas über Callen erzählen, noch werde ich Callen etwas über dich erzählen. Die Informationen aus den Personalakten müssen euch genügen." sagte er mit psychologischer Autorität. Gleichgültig schmiss Grace die Akte auf ihren Schreibtisch, sie wusste schon so einiges über Callen. Seine Lieblingskaffeesorte, seine Lieblingsfootballmannschaft, seine bevorzugte Stellung beim Sex…

„Hetty wird ihm übrigens deine Personalakte auch zur Verfügung stellen." erwähnte Nate noch der Vollständigkeit halber. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, Brandon…Callen kannte viel intimer Details von ihr, als der NCIS, was machte es da schon wenn er ihre Akte las.

Grace sah zu Hettys Büro, dort stand er und wurde von der kleinen Dame mit Handy und Autoschlüssel ausgestattet. Ein wenig mitgenommen sah er aus, mit deutlichen Augenringen. Dennoch war er der Mann, in den sie sich verliebt hatte, oder doch nicht. Nein, er war nicht Brandon, aber…wie viel Callen steckte in Brandon, wie viel Brandon steckte in Callen? Sie beobachtet ihn auf die Entfernung ganz genau, es war ihr alles so sehr vertraut. Wie er den Kopf neigte, wenn ihn etwas verwunderte, wie sein Brustkorb sich hob, wenn er einatmete um etwas zu sagen.

Erics Pfiff zog die Aufmerksamkeit Aller auf sich.

Kensi und Dom schwangen sich hochmotiviert die Treppen hoch in die Operationszentrale. Es gab einen neuen Fall und die beiden jungen Agenten waren darüber besonders froh, mussten sie sich so nicht mit trockenen Handbüchern und ödem Papierkram auseinandersetzten. Sam folgte ihnen.

Grace erhob sich ebenfalls mühselig von ihrem Stuhl und hoffte darauf, dass der Fall sie von all dem anderen Chaos ablenken würde. Doch Nate konnte sie immer noch nicht in Frieden lassen. Er versperrte ihr mit seinen riesigen Füßen den Weg und sein langes Bein wirkte wie eine Schranke.

„Ich wollte noch einiges mit dir besprechen Grace." begann er leicht verlegen. Ein wenig genervt atmete sie tief durch und sah ihn dann aufmerksam an. Mit der Hand deutet sie ihm, sich zu beeilen.

„Ok, ähm dann erst mal nur das wichtige…" stotterte der Teampsychologe.

„Nate!" Grace fauchte ihn regelrecht an, ihre Geduld war heute nicht sehr strapazierfähig. Er zuckte leicht und obwohl er wesentlich größer war, als die hübsche Agentin, wirkte er jetzt wie ein kleines Kind.

„Du hattest mich gebeten eine Akte anzufordern. Von einem gewissen Special Agent…" er tippte kurz auf seinen Tablet PC. „Special Agent Ar…" weiter kam er nicht. Eine schlanke Hand nahm ihm das Gerät aus der Hand sah kurz darauf.

„Jap, das ist der Richtige." sagte Grace knapp, sie wollte den Klang seines Namens heute nicht hören, sie wollte heut nicht noch eine viel ältere Wunde aufreißen lassen. Schnell drückte sie Nate das Pad wieder in die Hand und stieg über den riesigen Psychologenfuß.

„Grace" wieder hielt er sie auf, doch diesmal blieb sie nicht stehen. „Dieser Agent wurde vor über zwei Jahren für tot erklärt." Nate wollte jetzt endlich Klarheit in dieser Sache. Kurz hielt sie inne und drehte sich auf halben Weg nach oben, noch einmal zu dem schlaksigen Mann um.

„Genau Nate, für tot erklärt." Sie betonte das letzte Wort überdeutlich und nahm dann zügig die letzten Stufen nach oben.

Das Team wartet bereit ungeduldig und alle nahmen eine erleichterte Körperhaltung ein, als Grace endlich die Operationszentrale betrat. Umgehend begann Eric mit dem Briefing. Er tippte eifrig auf seinem Gerät und verschiedene Bilder von Verkehrskameras und den aktuellen Staumeldediensten erschienen auf dem großen Bildschirm. Ebenso erschien ein Bild eines Navy Offiziers, dem Opfer.

„Das ist Commander Theck. Mit Kopfschuss getötet während einer Schießerei mit der Polizei. Vermutlich wurde er entführt. Er besaß wichtige Informationen über Kontrollpunkte und Satellitenaufnahmen entlang der mexikanischen Grenze." erklärte Eric ausführlich. Dann erschienen zwei überdimensionierte mexikanische Pässe, die zu zwei weiteren Toten des Schusswechsels gehörten. Das Team sollte klären, ob Geheiminformationen der Navy an mexikanische Kartelle weitergereicht wurden.

Geschäftsmäßig wandte sich die hübsche Agentin nun an das Team. Sie hatte alle ihre Probleme fein säuberliche verpackt, um sich nun auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie die Sache mit Callen nicht in den Griff bekäme. Sie hat schon ganz andere Dinge geregelt, die weitaus komplizierter waren.

Dann betrat Callen die Operationszentrale. In allen Gesichtern breitete sich Freude aus, nur Graces Blick blieb vollkommen kühl. Zumindest versuchte sie es. Er stellt sie direkt neben seine neue Kollegin. Kurz sah sie ihn von der Seite an und versuchte, sich nicht an seiner Anwesenheit zu stören.

„Und?" fragte er nun. „Was haben wir?"

„Dom." Grace nickte dem jungen Agent zu und deutet ihm an, den Fall für Callen zusammenfassend vorzutragen. Während der junge Agent sprach, war sie schwer damit beschäftig ihre Körperreaktionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Seine direkte Nähe, das Wissen, dass sie nur die Hand austrecken müsste, um ihn zu berühren machte sie wahnsinnig. Instinktiv reckten ihre Finger sich, sehnsüchtig deuteten ihre Fingerkuppen in seine Richtung. Schnell ballte Grace ihre Hand zur Faust, die Wut auf ihn obsiegte.

„Danke Dom." sagte Callen und Grace zwinkerte dem jungen Agent aufmuntert zu.

„Zeig uns das Video vom Schusswechsel, Eric." Callen und Grace sprachen gleichzeitig. Beide sahen sich erschrocken an.

„Jinx." formte Eric kaum hörbar mit den Lippen in Kensis Richtung, diese kicherte leise und Sam grinste breit. Er wusste die beiden würden sich verstehen. Konzentriert sahen sich alle das Video an.

„Stop!" wieder sprachen Callen und Grace gleichzeitig. Sie warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.

„Geh ein Stück zurück, Eric." und sie hörte tatsächlich nur ihre eigene Stimme. Callen trat einen Schritt vor.

„Da." sagte er „Halt an." Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf etwas.

„Was siehst du, Dom?" fragten die beiden Vorgesetzten im Chor. Callen warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, Grace verdrehte abfällig die Augen.

„Ist das dein Ernst, du machst hier den Platzhirsch?" fragte sie mit einem Arm an die Seite gestemmt. Callen baute sich vor ihr auf und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich mach hier den Platzhirsch? Das sieht mehr nach einer Platzhirschkuh aus." erwiderte er wütend. Grace und Callen fixierten sich mit ihren Blicken und es schien nicht so, als würde einer der Beiden nachgeben wollen. Zwischen ihren Köpfen sah man auf dem großen Monitor wie dem Commander in ewiger Wiederholung sekündlich in den Kopf geschossen wurde.

Bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, klingelte Graces Handy. Sie hob ab ohne Callens Blick loszulassen. „Lantern." Sie hörte aufmerksam in ihr Handy, dann gab sie mit einer arroganten Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie ihm das Feld überließ und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort um ungestört zu telefonieren.

Sie beendete grad ihr Telefonat mit dem LAPD, als die anderen aus der Operationszentrale kamen. Grace hob ihre Hand und öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen aber Callen würdigte sie keines Blickes, als er an ihr vorbei stürmte. Wütend kniff sie die Augen zusammen.

„Er meint es wirklich ernst." murmelte sie als sie sah, dass er direkt in Hettys Büro marschierte. Entschlossen steuerte sie ebenfalls das Büro ihrer Chefin an.

„Was habe ich verpasst?" fragte Nate unwissend und stellte sich zu den Agents, die aus Sicherheitsgründen lieber oben blieben.

„Da drin bricht jetzt die Hölle los." erklärte Sam und deutete nach unten auf Hettys Büro. Nate machte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, als er sah wie Grace wutschnaubend in das Büro ihrer Chefin stampfte. Der Umstand eines nicht weniger wütenden Callens, trieb ihm panischen Angstschweiß auf die Stirn.

Sowohl Callen, als auch Grace konnten ziemlich lautstark werden, wenn man sie soweit brachte. Das Team wusste das und jeder wusste sehr genau, in der Regel aus eigener Erfahrung, wie ein Wutausbruch eines leitenden Agents enden konnte. Jetzt gingen die beiden aufeinander los und mittendrin, die von allen gefürchtete Henrietta Lange.

„Ob da irgendwer wieder lebend rauskommt?" fragte Dom voller Ehrfurcht.

„Klar" meinte Kensi und die anderen sagten wie selbstverständlich:

„Hetty!"


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

„Schicken sie sie zurück nach D.C., Hetty." verlangte Callen mit wütender Stimme. Die kleine Dame sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Mr Callen?" Natürlich verstand Henrietta Lange ihn ganz genau.

„Ich bin wieder einsatzbereit. Agent Lantern wird hier nicht mehr gebraucht." erklärte er immer noch vollkommen aufgebracht. „Außerdem ist sie rechthaberisch, zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt und hat keinen Respekt vor Autorität." monierte er weiter.

„Mmh." Hetty legte ihren Stift ab und schob ihre Unterlagen ein wenig von sich. „Das klingt ganz nach ihnen, Mr Callen. Finden sie nicht?" Er schnaubte nur verächtlich.

„Ich traue ihr nicht." ergänzte er seine Argumentation und starrte seine Chefin an. Er erwartete einfach von ihr, dass sie seiner Meinung zustimmte.

„Es tut mir leid, aber Miss Lantern ist nicht nur für ihre Krankheitsvertretung hier in Los Angeles. Sie hat eine gesonderte Aufgabe und außerdem ist es Assistant Director Grangers ausdrücklicher Wunsch, dass sie hier im OSP verbleibt." erklärte Hetty nun ausführlich.

Grace kam lautstark in Hettys Büro gepoltert. Rücksichtslos stieß ihre rechte Schulter mit zweifelhafter Absicht gegen Callen, um sich ebenso viel Platz vor dem Schreibtisch ihrer Chefin zu verschaffen wie er inne hatte. Es war wie ein heftiger Donnerschlag, als sie heftig gegen seinen Oberarm stieß.

„Hetty, das funktioniert so nicht." tobte sie los. „Agent Callen" sie sah mit einem betont verächtlichen Blick auf die Person neben ihr. „…mischt sich in meinen Fall ein und stellt meine Führungsposition in Frage."

„Dein Fall?" er konnte grad nicht glauben, was sie da sagte.

Mit wütender Empörung und gleichzeitiger Faszination sah er sie an. Sie hatte diesen verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck, nichts und niemand sollte sich ihr in den wegstellen, sie würde nicht aufgeben bis sie bekam was sie wollte und dabei war sie nicht zimperlich.

Ihre schlanken Hände gestikulierten wild und unterstrichen die Bedeutung jedes einzelnen Wortes mit derselben Leidenschaft, die ihre Finger auch auf seinem Körper bereits mehrmals ausgelebt hatten. Der sinnliche Mund war trotz der Bösartigkeit, mit der sie ihre Sätze den Anwesenden entgegen brüllte, nichts weiter als anziehend. Er wusste noch sehr genau, wie sich ihre weichen Lippen anfühlten¸ wie sie schmeckten. Kurz, ganz kurz glitt seine Zungenspitze über seine Unterlippe.

Eine ihrer Locken fiel ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht und wippte im Takt ihres Wutausbruches. Instinktiv wollte er die Hand heben und ihr die Strähne wieder hinter ihr Ohr stecken und einen leichten Kuss darauf hauchen, doch er verbot es sich selbst. Eine Ohrfeige würde er sich einhandeln oder vielleicht sogar mehr, würde er ihr jetzt zu Nah treten. Zu viel Zeit war vergangen, zu lange hatte er es aufgeschoben und dann stand sie plötzlich da, wie aus dem nichts. In diesem Moment, als er ihre Hand schüttelte wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als sie an sich zu ziehen und sein Gesicht in ihren weichen Haaren zu vergraben. Daran zu riechen, ihren Duft tief einzuatmen und zu erraten welches Fruchtshampoo sie dieses Mal gewählt hatte.

Doch er zweifelte an ihrer Glaubwürdigkeit. Sie hatte keine Skrupel im über Monate eine falsche Identität vorzugaukeln. Mein Gott, wer war sie eigentlich? Was machte sie überhaupt hier? War es etwa wegen ihm? Vielleicht war sie auf ihn angesetzt worden, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, er hatte genug Feinde auch in den eigenen Reihen.

„Ach, komm schon. Du bist doch nur einer von Grangers Handlangern, nichts weiter." Er wollte sie provozieren, doch sah er es als durchaus möglich Option an, dass Grace nur dank des Assistant Directors hier war.

„Bitte, was bin ich?" fauchte sie. Erwartungsvoll baute sie sich vor ihm auf, dass sollte Callen ihr genauer erklären, doch er durchbohrte sie nur mit seinen Blicken und sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Sie erinnerte sich an ihr letztes Beisammen sein, an seine verruchten Zungenspiele, seine Hände, überall auf ihrem Körper, seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut…unweigerlich zeigte ihr Körper deutlich Reaktionen. Ihre Brustwarzen richteten sich auf und rieben sich fast schmerzhaft am Stoff ihres BHs, zwischen ihren Beinen kribbelte es fast unerträglich. Sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen, die Fassung zu bewahren. Sie war so schrecklich wütend und enttäuscht und dennoch wünschte sie sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass er sie einfach an sich reißen würde, um dann über sie herzufallen. Ihr war vollkommen egal, wo sie sich gerade befanden.

Die hübsche Agentin hielt die Luft an, damit ihr Körper nicht unkontrolliert zu zittern begann. Sie legte all ihre Wut auf ihn in ihren Blick und fixierte ihn, als würde sie ihm gleich ein Messer in die Brust rammen. Doch nicht nur die pure Wut und Verachtung fand Ausdruck, auch das unbändige Verlangen nach ihm blitzte in ihren tiefgrünen Augen auf.

Verdammt, was bildete er sich eigentlich ein, spazierte einfach in ihrem Kopf herum, dreht ein bisschen an ihrem Hypothalamus und ihre Hormone flossen in einem unkontrollierbaren Strom durch ihren Körper. Ein wohliger Schauer jagte ihr plötzlich über den Rücken, als er sie bei ihrem wirklichen Namen nannte.

„Das ist mein Team! Du bist hier überflüssig, Grace!" es klang wütend, bestimmend und sie würde ihm sonst was darauf erwidern, aber das einzige was sie hörte war, wie er ihren Namen aussprach. Grace. Ihr Herz war ganz entzückt vom Klang seiner Stimme, egal wie verächtlich sie klang und erneut ergriffen sie die Wellen des Verlangens. Sie wollte ihn, sie brauchte ihn jetzt sofort!

Keuchend entwich ihr die Luft und ein dermaßen ordinäres Schimpfwort verließ ihren Mund, dass sie selbst zusammen zuckte, als sie realisierte was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. Callen war ebenso geschockt, denn er wusste zunächst nichts darauf zu erwidern. Mit großen Augen sah er sie an, bevor er zum nicht weniger abartigen Gegenschlag ausholte.

Unweigerlich knurrte Grace, jetzt sollte es schmutzig werden. Ihre Hände machten sich bereit, sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt bis in die Zehen. Sie wollte ihnen schlagen, kratzen, beißen, küssen, ihn berühren, an ihm knabbern, dann wieder beißen, sich an ihn drücken und ihn schlagen immer wieder schlagen. Ihre Beherrschung ließ langsam aber stetig nach und ihre Hand hob sich langsam aber zielstrebig auf Kopfhöhe, nur noch eine Millisekunde und sie würde seine Haut in ihrer Handfläche spüren können. Nur noch eine Millisekunde bis sie ihm Schmerzen zufügen konnte und er bekäme was er verdiente.

„Herrschaften, es reicht!" wie eine Guillotine schnitt Hettys Stimme durch die lautstarke Auseinandersetzung. Sie schob sich zwischen die beiden Streithähne und war bemüht einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand herzustellen. Grace wollte Callen körperliches Leid antun, ihre Phantasien hatten sie bereits auf unglaublich schmerzhafte, erregende Ideen gebracht und jetzt stand ihr dieser kleine Ninja im Weg. Nur widerwillig ließ sie sich von der zierlichen Hand zurückschieben. Ein deutlicher, unmissverständlicher Blick ihrer Chefin machte ihr klar, dass heute leider nicht der Tag war, an dem Grace ihre sadistischen Vorstellungen an Callen ausleben konnte.

Dass die hübsche Agentin durchaus mal das ein oder andere obszöne Wort fallen ließ, war Hetty bereits bekannt. Ebenso wie ihr fast kompromissloses Durchsetzungsvermögen, denn das war es was sie so gut machte in ihrem Job. Aber dass ihr sonst so gefasster Agent sich ebenfalls so in seine Wut hineinsteigerte, war ihr unbegreiflich. Noch nie hatte sie in den letzten Jahren erlebt, dass etwas oder jemand Callen so aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Sogar er ließ sich zu einer sehr unerwarteten Bezeichnung für seine Kollegin herab, er schien nicht ganz bei sich zu sein. Irgendetwas stand zwischen den beiden, dessen war Hetty sich sicher.

„Miss Lantern, sie haben inzwischen einen Anruf vom LAPD erhalten?" wandte sich Hetty an Grace, sie nickte nur zur Antwort. „Gut. Mr. Callen, sie kümmern sich um Commander Theck und Miss Lantern nimmt die Leiche vom LAPD in Augenschein." Beide nickten widerwillig. „Wenn sich die Gemüter beruhigt haben werden wir die Verantwortlichkeiten klären."

„Gut" sagte Callen.

„Gut." sagte Grace. Sie starrten sich nach wie vor an.

„Sam und ich fahren..." begann die immer noch wütende Agentin. Callen zog abwertend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Sam ist mein Partner." stellte er klar. „Wenn du in die Gerichtsmedizin fährst, solltest du Nate mitnehmen."

„Pff…" machte sie und bevor sie weiteren Protest anmelden konnte, ließ er sie einfach stehen.


End file.
